


You're Cool

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Protective Dean Winchester, Teen Dean, Teen Sam, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is 14, Dean is 18. Dean catches Sam smoking under the bleachers at school one day and loses his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cool

"C'mon, Sam. Just try it," Michael urges, pushing a lit cigarette at Sam.

Sam shakes his head. "No thanks."

They're sitting under the bleachers with a bunch of random smokers and stoners at the local high school. Sam and Dean had just moved  _again_ and it was their second week at a new school. Sam wanted to try a different approach this time, instead of the usual nerd rep he got, so now he sits on the dead grass with his new friend Michael, ignoring his older brother's texts. Michael is one of the 'cool kids', so Sam has no idea how he got in with his crowd. He had already turned down alcohol last weekend and marijuana yesterday, and now today he wouldn't take the cigarette Michael was shoving in his face. Sam can tell he's starting to lose his credibility with Michael, so he decided one puff won't hurt. He takes the cigarette and puts it to his lips, inhaling only slightly.

"You gotta suck in more than that, Sam," Michael states.

Sam inhales further and is rewarded with cheers from Michael's friends. The smoke hits his lungs and he sputters and coughs. Michael takes the cigarette from Sam as he bends over, seemingly unable to catch his breath. He gags a few times and then recovers, sitting back up and inhaling the fresh air deeply. Michael grins and pushes the cigarette back at him. Sam knows he shouldn't, but he takes it and inhales again. He's wrenched up to his feet so quick he doesn't know what happened. Strong hands grab the lapels of his denim jacket and spin him around. He's met with Dean's angry face.

"Crap," Sam says.

"Crap is right, little brother." Dean says, grabbing the cigarette from Sam's fingers and whipping it to the ground.

Sam hears snickers from behind him and his cheeks heat in embarrassment.  

"Uh-oh, big mommy Dean is here," Michael says mockingly.

Dean releases Sam and steps forward, towering over Michael. "Get lost before I kick your ass!"

Michael scrambles up and leaves, followed by all of his friends.

"Dean, c'mon, why'd you have to do that? I was making friends!" Sam exclaims.

"Those people," Dean says, waving behind them, "are not your friends, Sammy."

"Yes they are, and now they'll probably never talk to me again," Sam replies.

"Good, they're nobodies anyway," Dean replies.

Sam sighs and sits back down on the ground, pulling crunchy grass from the dirt and fiddling with it. Dean plops down beside him.

"What the hell were you doing with a freakin' smoke in your hand, Sam?" Dean demands.

"I was-"

"Don't you know those things can kill you? Don't we have enough out there trying to kill us? You have to add little sticks that turn your lungs black and give you cancer? What the hell were you thinking?! I'll tell you what you were thinking, nothing. You obviously weren't using your head! I know you're smarter than to give in to peer pressure, so what exactly did you think you were doing?!" Dean explodes.

"Dean, I just-"

"And another thing! Why are you hanging out with that Michael kid? His older brother is in my grade and he's a real asshole. What about that Chuck kid you were talking to last week? He seemed nice," Dean rambles on.

"Dean! Can I talk please?" Sam shouts.

Dean nods. "Go ahead."

"I just wanted to try being the poular kid for once," Sam says quietly.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Dean exclaims.

Sam moves to get up. "God, I don't know why I thought I could talk to you."

Dean grabs his sleeve and pulls him back down with a sigh. "You can."

"I just wanted to be cool, like you. I'm always the nerd no matter where we go and I'm tired of it," Sam admits.

"The nerd? Oh, please. You're the coolest kid I know!" Dean says honestly.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"Its true, man. Tell me how many other kids your age could hunt and research like you do and still make time to try and be a normal kid? None. And me? I'm not cool, I'm just a goon. I'm not brilliant like you, and I sure can't look up lore like you can. Just because you're smart doesn't mean you're a loser, Sam. 'Popular' and 'nerdy' are just words people use when they don't know who the hell they are. That's all they are, just words. Its who you are that makes you cool, not the bullshit you do to seem cool. This," Dean says, picking a cigarette butt up off the ground and waving it around, "is  _not_ cool. Does poisoning your body sound cool to you?"

"No, I guess not." Sam mumbles.

"Exactly. Forget about Michael and all those other idiots. Hang out with people you actually like, and if anybody gives you shit about it you let me know. I'll deal with it," Dean says sternly.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam says with a smile up at his brother.

"You're welcome, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam replies, punching Dean's plaid-covered arm. 

They stand up and brush the grass off their clothes before heading to the path they use to walk to the motel room their dad is renting for them. 

"Hey, you're not gonna tell dad about this are you?" Sam asks, suddenly worried.

Dean waves a hand. "Nah. But don't let me catch you doing something so stupid again, or I'll kick your ass."

Sam nods. "Deal." 


End file.
